


Blue Assassin

by Kai_Draws



Series: Assassin Chronicles? (To be renamed) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Assassins, Bad ass women, Broken government, Conspiracy, Dystopia, Dystopian society, Murder, Original work - Freeform, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sickness, bad ass men, bad ass people, broken society, like seriously these people are awesome, original writing - Freeform, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: I'm trying to write a story for one of my characters!Summary will probably change c:A nation destroyed by poverty and sickness. A government who didn't care as much as they should have. The sickness rolled rampant through the slums, attacking young immune systems at a wide and drastic pace. In a desperate attempt to end the disease, the government ordered for sick children to be removed from their homes and sent away. Where they went, no one truly knew. But why send the children away? Why not wait for the sickness to pass?The sickness led to death, and more spreading. While those who lived became... special.Athena was a normal child, growing up in the nicer part of her slums. When she was 13 years old she contracted the sickness. While her parents had done their best to hide the fact, Athena's older sister made a grave mistake. She told her best friend on the school yard.Their long time friend ratted them out to the guards, horrified at the fact that their whole family may be plagued with death due to one daughter.





	1. Prologue

_Clouds rolled behind Calista as she walked on the cold cobblestone to the entry of her school. She took a deep breath, and looked up into the gentle patter of the rain as the crows called from the top of the school’s spire. Their black frames creeping into larger figures the closer she came. For Calista, doing this everyday was becoming old and tiring. She had gone to school, once again leaving her little sister behind. Once again having to keep the secret, and once again it wasn’t any easier. The other kids and teachers, had begun to wonder of her sister’s absence. Contemplating and, as human nature is, assuming the worst for the small girl...But they could never voice such concerns aloud._

_After all, who would want a child’s death upon their hands?_

_Calista couldn’t take it anymore. She_ **_had_ ** _to tell someone. The secrecy of it was killing her, eating her from the inside out as each day passed. Today was the day she broke. The day the truth spilled from her lips like a tainted wine, beckoning the sin of slander closer to Calista’s family. She pulled her best friend to their tree one recess. A tree she, her best friend, and her little sister would play in every day:_ **_their_ ** _tree._

 _Calista looked at her friend with sad eyes, trying to hold back her tears. “She has_ **_it_ ** _,” She choked out, the words a harsh whisper. The tree they sat under rustled, the wind almost whisping away her words as she said it._

 _Her friend looked at her with sad eyes, shaking her head and stepping back. Calista had an_ **_infected_ ** _in her house. She was unsafe to be around for the time being. Not until the Mages had cleared her house and her family. The friend looked back at Calista, sorrow filled the friend’s eyes as tears ran down her face. As much as she wanted to grab her friend she couldn’t… she probably never would after she did the_ **_right_ ** _thing._

_Because telling on the guilty is always the right thing to do._

_“Promise you won’t tell,” Calista tried, panicking. She resorted to reasoning, “You’ve grown up with her, she’s as much as a sister to you as she is to me!” Her friend continued to back away, hands clutched to her chest. For Calista to see her friend backing up further hurt, but not as much as knowing she had just sealed her sister’s fate in death. Somewhere miles and miles away from home._

_Her friend looked back up at her, the tears flowing freely, but her voice calm, “I’m sorry.” She said, but it wasn’t a sorry for a family member being sick._

_It was the type of apology you hear when something horrible happens. When someone dies._  

_There was no hope for small Athena, Calista’s beloved little sister._

_There was no hope._

 

_xxxxxxxxx_

 

_Shouting._

_That’s all there was._

_Shouting, screaming, and crying._

_And she couldn’t fight back… She couldn’t see!_

_She couldn’t speak!_

_…_

_Who was grabbing her?!_

_Why are they picking her up?_

_Why was mom yelling like that?_

_Where were those people taking her?_

_Why did she have to stand?_

_Who was holding her?_

_…_

_Why was she driving away?_


	2. Chapter 2

The day is murky, gray, and wet in the coastal town of Corinth. Clouds covered the sky like a blanket.The westward mountains held fast to them as they came from the sea in the west. It was a lucky day for the people of the town; the air was clear of the rain that tended to fall. Especially in the autumn months when the rain came down like pellets, stinging your skin and wind blowing so hard, you can barely walk in a straight line.    


Downtown is bustling, as it usually does on the “clear” days like these. Shopkeepers, marketers, and booths are all trying to gain the attention of the passing patrons around them. From my perch on the roof of one of these shops, I could hear each individual calling out, “Fresh Produce! Only a silver a bundle!” “Need new enhancements? Jewelry, Pearls, Gems, and more!” Amongst that you could hear the scuffling feet of the patrons in the square. This was the easiest part to block out, but the murmurs of civilians…

Always the murmurs. 

“Little Johnny was taken from his home last night… I could hear his father trying to fight the guards from my apartment.” one woman said. Her voice sounded concerned, almost shaking, “It was quite terrifying to have such violence just a floor below us.”

The “tut tut” that came from her friend surprised me. Women tend to be the most sympathetic seeing children dragged away... men just didn’t speak about it. “I always knew that lot was trouble.” She said, her accent getting thicker with her anger, “To think his father would attempt to assault the guards… the very people that are trying to save us!”. 

I feel myself cringe, an involuntary reaction really. Hearing people attempt to defend those mongrels just goes to show how uneducated the people in this side of the country really are. It was truly pathetic; how could you have no sympathy for a child ripped away from his home with no chance of survival? All in the effort to stay hidden from the Feds. 

I mean, the less noise you make? The less likely you’ll get in trouble, and he more likely you are to survive. 

I can’t help but hope “Little Johnny” would be in the carriage we were tracking today. Our goal was to intercept Force C4 Classification III and obtain the carriage full of infected. The Force was going to take the sick children to a “research center” further north. The Resistance wanted the children in the cart to give them a better chance of survival, and that’s why I’m here. Honestly a redundant mission for a AR II, Classified level but, orders are orders. 

Most of the conversation in the street slowly comes to a stop and I can’t help but grin. They’ve arrived. The gentle clop of horses’ feet kisses the pavement only in the way trained animals of the Federal Guard can. The coughing, wheezing breaths of children detained within the cart only adds to confirm my suspicion. From what I can hear moving within the Cage, they seem to have collected at least 20 children from around the town.

The wheels of the Cage creaked to a stop. Most of the people within the square were too surprised to talk, but of course a few brave civilians murmured…  _ Always _ the murmurs. 

“Why do they have a cart full of infected in the middle of the street?” I heard one young man whisper his concerns from across the square. 

To my right I could hear a little girl whimpering, “Momma, I don’t wanna be like them.”

From the center a man cleared his throat. It was one of those regal “I’m gonna speak, pay attention” kinds of things. He is the Head Guard and he had come to make an announcement, just as our intel had said. The air had gone stagnant, no one daring to say a word and I myself stiffened, waiting for his grand speech. 

“Citizens of Corinth”, He began. His words echoing and bouncing across the buildings, giving it a much larger sound. “Today we come with grim news… Research attempts to cure the infected are still failing.” I hear his long sigh and it draws a few from the crowd to do the same. It’s the same act as always: the pretending to be sorry. The fake guilt within their voices always manages to anger me in someway or another. Yet this same act always brings emotions of sadness and sympathy from the civilians in the crowds. The Head Guard takes in another breath,”But some people,” He says pointedly, taking a few steps forward and gesturing to the crowd, “Decide it best to impede our research attempts. Instead they choose to fight the brave men and women taking the infected to the research centers.” His voice seethes with rage as he slams a fist into the palm of his hand, “They prefer to act selfishly, and not for the good of our fine nation!”

The crowd around him begins mumbling to each other angrily at the mention of this. Pitiful people who refuse to see the truth. Only what the Federation wants them to believe. 

The guard clears his throat again, his composure once more steely and grey. “It has come to our attention a man here in Corinth, living just a block away from this very shopping center attempted to assault the men and women who had come for his son.” I shake my head, this isn’t part of the plan and intel said nothing about this. The speech was supposed to just consist of apologies for failed research… something was off. The guard beckons to two of his men. They’re dragging something… A child, one of the infected with a burlap sack over their head. The entire crowd, including myself goes still, held in place by shock.

“You know of him. Johnny, I believe they said his name was.” He chuckled a bit as he walked to the young boy seeming to bring himself some joy in what was taking place. He took the sack off of Johnny’s head. “You see ladies and gentlemen… Johnny is in the first stages. His sense of smell, and now hearing is no longer working.” He shook his head, anger once more consuming him,”Is this what you wish to have near you?!” He accused the people of the street, “Is this the sickness you wish for your children, their children, and their children’s children to be around?” He shook his head, a deep set scowl on his face as his composure calmed once more, “If you wish to stop the research efforts… If you wish to stop our country from moving forward… If you wish to stop peace from coming to our land... you must pay the price.”

I could hear Johnny whimpering, and could imagine his eyes wide with terror. The poor boy only could see what was happening after the loss of his hearing. I fear he knew what was coming. Such a young child should never feel that pain, that fear as he did now. 

The sound of a pistol sliding out of it’s holster took stage as everyone went silent. The square frozen at the site of what was about to become the most traumatic experience that had ever reached the small seaside town. “If you wish to impede of the Federation’s attempt to help you all… This is the price you pay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no words, I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

The whole crowd stood there, silent and in shock, as the Head Guard pulled the trigger. I was unable… unwilling to do anything but listen as the scene took place. I could have done something to stop the situation, but I had decided against it. This whole mission could have been compromised if I had taken any action; the lives of the twenty children within the cart held more value than the life of just one of them. 

...Right?

There was the soft slide of the Head Guard’s feet against the cobblestone as he turned himself about face, once more looking at the crowd. The whisper of the body being dragged away sounded, his men making to dispose of Johnny’s body. Someone was pouring something, kerosene I supposed, on the deceased boy. My guess was proven correct; a match struck the street and the sound of the body burning crackled to life. The air became putrid; melting flesh was never something anyone had ever wanted to smell. As the men set Johnny’s body aflame, the Head Guard spoke, “Do not cross the Federation.” He said darkly. He walked back to the Cart and grabbed the horse’s lead. The cart’s wheels squeaked into motion once again, heading westward and out of town. Leaving the crowd of people to gape in horror.

 

People rushed into the street, some attempting to put the fire out, while others yelled and pulled them away. They were either loyalists or they didn’t want anymore people punished for disobeying, but none of that mattered to me. I had a mission to keep up with.

I turned the opposite direction, running along the rooftops as fast as I could. Returning to the Pub was of utmost importance now. I had to ensure the Head Masters were aware of what was happening, and hear if other spies were witnessing the same horrors with Forces C3, C2, and C1. While running I came across a series of large gaps where allies or small streets separated buildings. Jumping over these gaps was always fun, and now a breeze. It wasn’t alway like that though, and for some reason... I began to think of my early days of training. 

_ “Jaxon I can’t do it!” I screamed across at him.  _

_ “Oh like hell you can’t, get your ass over here!” He yelled back. The rain was pounding against the roofs, sounding like one giant continuous roar. As if that made the situation any better, 14 year old me was terrified of falling off the slick roofs we were traversing.  _

_ I began sobbing, water and tears creating a waterfall down my face. I clenched my fists and I felt my cheeks heating up with anger, “I… I can’t!” As soon as I uttered those words, Jaxon had jumped back across to meet me. Jaxon was 17 years old at this time, he had survived the sickness, and was extremely lucky. The only sense he had lost was his sense of smell. He’d been taken in by the Resistance at the same age I had and, now that he was a Mentor, really understood the difficulty of adjusting.  _

_ “Athena”, he said gently, putting his hand on my shoulder and crouching in front of me. I saw the vague outline of his shadow through the mist that would forever cloud my vision. “I know it’s hard… but it’s not impossible. One of our own Head Masters is the same as you, and look where he is now.” _

_ I sniffled and rubbed my face, “The shadows and the light… they confuse me and sometimes they scare me; I just can’t focus, Jaxon.” _

_ I jumped as I heard the shedding of his cloak’s fabric. A gentle silk wrapped over my eyes and he tied it off just under my ponytail, shrouding me in the dark. “Don’t focus on small things like that, girly, thinking that way isn’t going to help you at all. Use your instincts… Feel, listen, and understand the world around you. _

_ Never in the year and a half since my sight left me was I able to see so clearly. _

Shaking the memory away, I scaled over the last few apartments till I reached the Pub. Carefully I made my jump across entering a window. After listening carefully, I groaned with disappointment, and threw my head back. I was in the attic, the C-Hub was just a floor below, and under that was the actual Pub itself. I grumbled, swinging myself back out the window and into the one the level below. This wasn’t the first time I had miscalculated an entry point, and I doubted it would be the last. 

Upon entering the room the first thing I heard was the Holopad buzz to life. While most of the country was in poverty, the Resistance found it easy to find expensive tech like this on the black market or well… the easiest way to put it is theft. But when you knock out a few guards and they have screens for the taking, are you just supposed to leave it there? The Holopad’s purple screen made a buzzing sound as it attempted to scan my body, it was unable to identify my irises. I took the red sash off my face, and opened my eyes. This action satisfied the screen as it took a proper scan and switched to its’ command interface.

How would a blind girl know the the colors and the actions taking place? Luckily my colleagues were patient enough to explain how things looked to me in my early days. 

“Athena rank AR II, mission report.” I spoke clearly, walking closer to the screen. I reached my hands out making sure I didn’t run into the table this thing would be settled on. The Holo rang, calling the next available AR III (one rank above me). My hands bumped the solid table as someone answered. I made to retie my sash around my eyes, but the voice reporting on the other end stopped me. 

“Jaxon AR III, what’s your report, Athena?” His voice sounded over the line. Crisp but harsh as usual, and always straight to the point. A lot of the higher ups can’t help but laugh as they compare us; apparently I adopted a few of Jax’s traits. 

Dropping my hands to the table and gripping the edge and my sash, I spoke,“I had tracked Force C4 to the market square as ordered. They are en route to the rendezvous point, but something went wrong…” I shook my head recalling the actions, “They killed a young boy in the middle of the square, using him as an example for what happens if you “deny the Feds.’”

Jax froze for a second, “So… They’re trying to stake more fear into the people huh?”

“After the riots last week? I wouldn’t doubt it. They know they’re losing control.”, I smirked. 

He hummed in agreement, “Continue to the rendezvous point at the edge of town. We’ll catch them in the valleys and raid all four carts; intel says they’ll be traversing the same path through the mountains.”

I couldn’t help but be a little excited, but I was sure to keep my voice calm, “You’re coming on the assignment? Seems a bit much for an AR III.”

“Ha, anything to get out of this goddamn camp. I’m assigning you to my side for this one; gotta make sure you haven’t been slacking.” I heard the cocky smile in his voice. 

I laughed shaking my head, “As if you can keep up with me anymore.” I chuckled, “See you at the rendezvous Jax. Athena signing off.” I gave him a salute. 

“Jaxon… Signing off.” He said slowly, and I knew he saluted in the same way. The screen went blank and quiet, the only sound was the activities of drinking and merriment happening in the pub below.

I sighed, giving out a rare smile and retying my sash around my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me oh my who is this Jaxon guy?
> 
> Sorry for a chapter with relatively no action, I wanted to take a chance to give set to the scene and just how things work. If you've ever played Assassins Creed Unity and gotten into Star Wars this is basically those 2 things mashed together in some weird what the fuck Kai are you on crack?


	4. Chapter 3

_ I was leaning against another kid standing next to me. She had told me her name, but with how sick I was, the name had slipped my mind. We were beyond the outskirts of the city now, our path lead us further into the mountains. The trail was rocky and bumpy and the cart jostled around the 30 some kids standing cluttered in the cage. The whole place was silent besides the few coughs of children and horses feet hitting the rough dirt. _

_ I had begun thinking about home. Were my parents ok? How did the guards find out about me? Would I be able to go back? _

_ I just hoped the Mages had cleared the house, though I don’t know how they would. It’d suck if Calista fell ill due to my parents insisting need to keep me with them. I opened my eyes just barely, but even still there was nothing to see. I hated being blind so much; I just wanted to know what was around me again. _

_ Sounds of discretion came from up ahead and the cart jerked to a stop. Guards began yelling; metal clashed on metal before silence once again took over the plains. A fight had just taken place but who was it? Kidnappers? Black Marketists? Slavers? Everyone in the cage jumped as the door was roughly jerked open, and I knew they had the same fears as I. _

_ “What’re you guys just doing standing there?” A gruff voice asked, “C’mon, climb out.” His voice was accented… It sounded Asian but only a trace. He either had moved out of his Province and adjusted, or he purposely attempted to hide the accent _

_ Abnormalities were almost always looked down upon after all. _

_ The shuffling of feet sounded as the girl holding me guided me outside. I stumbled, her grip faltered and I fell face first into the dirt. Even though I made an attempt to catch myself, whoever had released us from the cage grabbed my arm. He picked me up and ushered me to stand in line among the rest of the children. _

_ “E-excuse me, sir?” A boy asked from a few feet beside me, “Where are the g-guards… W-what are you d-doing?” He stuttered. _

_ “The guards are tied up in a corner for now while we make our selection.” He answered bluntly. The answer didn’t satisfy the other kid. _

_ “S-selection?” he whimpered. _

_ “Enough questions, stand in line.” A woman said, walking towards us. Her boots were heavy on the ground and it made her seem way more intimidating. She approached her colleague, “Pick the ten, we don’t have much time.” _

_ “Jaxon”, the man with the Asian accent called. Another set of boots approached the line, “Pick three.” _

_ A quick breath came from him, “Master Cheng… I- I don’t know if I’m ready for such a big decision.” He began apprehensively, “This is just such a huge decision and I-” _

_ “No excuses.” The man cut him off, “You must decide. This is one of the last steps to being pushed up a rank, I won’t let you hold yourself back.” _

_ The boy, Jaxon, sighed. I heard him walking towards us, and suddenly the girl holding me up vanished. A small scream came from her as he pulled her away. I collapsed on the ground; my strength was dwindling. _ _

_ _As they finished up their collection, they began walking away. What was to come of the rest of us no one really knew... _

_ Except me. Their whispers had reached its way to my ears, even if they were standing 30 some yards away. _

**_“What do we do with the rest of 'em”_ ** _ one of the men asked. _

**_“Nothing. They take care of themselves; we can’t do much else for the rest of them.”_ **

**_“But… Master Chen-”_ **

**_“No buts.” The woman leading them said, “The rest of them are too sick to even make it to the base, we can’t do anything for them.”_ **

_ I used the last of my strength to breathe in and yell, “So, that’s it, huh?!”. Their movement stopped and they turned around, taking in another breath I screamed, “YOU’RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US HERE TO DIE? TO ‘TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES?’” _

**_“How the hell did she hear that?”_ **

**_“I don’t know… but it makes her more useful to us now.”_ **

_ I passed out then. But when I woke up my world was changed forever.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little filler chapter leading into the big thing. Don't hesitate to let me know how you feel about the story <3

**Author's Note:**

> No gaurantee on how frequent story updates will be, Drawing and School is my top priority!


End file.
